The Long Way Around
by Stygian
Summary: Vegetasei was destroyed and King Vegeta along with it, but a Queen escaped with her second son and a select few. Twenty years have pasted, a new terror has lifted it's head... blah so much for that summary
1. Exile

This is an a/u, so if something's off the wall or completely wrong, go with it and humor me.__

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z… not like you can tell that there's a connection right now, but anywho-

The Long Way Around

-Prologue-ish type Chapter

A lone figure stumbled hurriedly along the dark alley; hunched-over grasping an arm with one hand while the other hung limply by its side. Late-Autumn wind carried the faint smell of burnt rubber and exhaust from the main road, weaving its way through the crumbling buildings and to the trespassing figure. Light from shabby homes and far-off streets reflected dimly in muddy pools. Sounds of labored breathing fell in-tune with the even thud of boots on pavement and the occasional splash. Farther the strange figure trudged at its stiff stride, never missing a beat to the bizarre rhythm, only stopping when he reached the glow of a solitary street-lamp. For a he, he was. 

A soft orange light washed over his features and reflected the diminishing fire in his eyes, the dark grey orb's look of rage and terror faded into one of sorrow. A chiseled jaw unclenched, a pair of black eyebrows loosened from their knitted position, and slowly, a hand released the death grip on its counterpart. From his mouth escaped a moan of despair, he slumped to his knees, looking up to the stars. Gazing at a distant red planet for what seemed like eternity, the lone stranger sat wondering how he'd had let something that important slip from his grasp. 

_          _

The sun rose, chasing away any sanctuary to be found in the dark, bringing light to the desolate area, which happened to be small but trashy parking lot. The lonely street lamp was temporally released from its duty to keep the light and dimmed as dawn came and went, leaving the mystery of the stranger unveiled. 

The serious face of, what daylight proved to be, a young man peered out from under a coat. With a slight groan he got up from his curled position, still favoring his left arm. He stood at least 6 and a half feet including his gravity defining ebony hair. The black tendrils were more or less on end, shooting out in various directions, while supported by slight widow's-peak. The man didn't look to be of this world. 

The stranger had a built but somewhat slender figure, hidden in dark blue jeans, a wifebeater, and a black unmarked military trench coat. Upon much closer inspection a small delicate silver chain could be found around his neck, disappearing under his shirt. Three small scars newly acquired, ran from his left ear to his cheek. The vivid red lines stood out as much as they were a painful reminder of his most resent failures. From his face protruded a rather pointy nose, and lips set in a grim line. The stranger's dark grey eyes focused on first the sun and sky, and then down a little closer to home.

Nothing too surprising surrounded him, litter, decaying homes cornering the lot, and a big black stray dog sniffing here and there in the distance. What caught the man's dying interest the most was the colorful phrases painted surrounding walls. In a failing effort to divert his attention the man read a few of the more legible lines, " Izzy Y Dave" spray-painted in a hot pink, "**_Eureka was great_**" in silver, "The Captain was here" scrawled in crimson, and particularly, "**Dark Horse Rides On**" in a jagged storm grey. 

The man paused to look at the stray, which had crept up behind him. Whining the dog wagged it's ratty tail and gave the man a pleading look. As an answer the man revealed an abnormally large canine and growled. Happily the dog barked and wagged it's tail harder. The man muttered something incoherent in a harsh voice, and turned on his heel continuing his pace down the crisscross of back roads. The stray stopped to sniff the ground one last time and ran after the retreating figure. 

_          _

Looking, but not seeing the people around him the young man followed his feet to a busy street. In a zone as some would say, the realization had come, but there was still an effort to hold it at bay. No organized thoughts pasted through his head, only a fading despair. The conditioning had paid its toll, and indifference was slowly taking over. 

Merrily the stray trotted after the man, also having the appearance of one too many cobwebs between the ears. 

The citizens of Maple Avenue were quite surprised to see the stranger strolling their humble street, not on either sidewalk but straight down the middle, trailed by the ever-present, ever-happy stray. The gawking people had never seen a man of such a mien in daylight, so close to their clean cut homes. In his daze the man was oblivious to the car-horns, yelling, and obscenities courtesy of passing youths. Then it happened…

The man froze in the street, snapping his head upwards. The stray sat down patiently and gave the stranger's back a questioning look. Ignoring the yells, the stranger's mind began to walk the path of rational thinking. _A power level over 3000 on this planet… and it's coming this way_. After a second of contemplation the stranger came to a different conclusion. _Not one…but three powers… _Bewilderment came over him; he was exiled to this planet for a reason: no way off, no off-planet communication. There was no alien species recorded to have inhabited this place. The native weak idiots on Mw-284-03 had yet to obtain a method of space travel and wouldn't for another century or two, and another hundred until they created a working galactic com-wave. He was left here for safekeeping if he formed any usefulness. 

These newcomers did not seem to be weak; the life-energy was different from the rest of the planet's miserable population, alien in some ways and familiar in others. Nor have the newcomers proven to be stupid. _Maybe it's them come to finish the job. _That idea seemed likely enough. _They_ seemed if-y about letting him live in the first place, and were much less understanding of letting him live freely. But then again who would want an angry prince on their hands? Exiled or not.

Realizing he was still the center of attention on Maple Avenue, the stranger looked for an escape route while suppressing his ki, to a level an old teacher believed to be closer to death than sleep. The powers loomed closer with surprising speed. Passed over, slowed down, and stopped by a large dome-shaped building two, maybe three blocks away, the Stranger didn't waste any time. Not wanting a confrontation in the air, the Stranger stayed on the ground making his way to inspect the current situation. _We'll see who's the last standing this time_. He thought with a grim smile, turning to look over his shoulder the Stranger caught a glance of the black stray running for all it was worth after him. _Great…_

_          _

After he came in through an open window on the ground floor, a sight of Malibu Barbie enjoying a cup of tea with Summer Fun Ken in their comfy pink beach house banished any thoughts of the power levels belonging to _them_. Further more the room's pastel decor and Brittany Spears poster was pointing in an all-together different direction. Below the window the stray began to bark a constant low 'woof'. Quickly losing his temper the stranger turned walk to teach the mutt a lesson. Luckily for the dog a fire engine red Barbie Convertible had other ideas. The stranger tripped and started to fall, grabbing on to a nearby bookshelf for support. At his dismay the bookshelf groaned and processed to topple over with a loud crash. Outside the dog's bark become more laugh-like. Covered in the Babysitters Club and Sweet Valley Twins the Stranger dragged himself to the window and leaned out to give the stray a glare and the middle finger, who in which countered with a happy whine.

"Mommy what was that?" a little girls voice full of curiosity and more than a smidgen of fear. The stranger's head jerked up and his eye's widened as he heard footsteps. Coming Closer. 

"I don't know honey, why don't we get daddy and check it out?" an older women's voice. Laden with over-protection and a hint of, anger? _This can't be good. _The stranger had one leg over the sill preparing to jump. 

"Okie Dokie." Fear completely erased. Instead she was now thrilled. _Not good at all._ Even as alert as the stranger was now nothing could have saved him from the ear-piercing scream that came next.

"DAAAAAADDIIEEEEEE." The surprise knocked him over and he fell on his back next to the stray, which promptly started licking his face. Shoving the dog aside the stranger ducked under some scrubs encircling the massive house. He could feel a larger power level move overhead. _At least it isn't the wrong house._ He could hear the creak as the room's door opened. A gasp at the catastrophe he left followed by a muffled conversation between the woman's voice and a new masculine one. After a long wait the power retreated along with two sets of footsteps. Sighing in relief the stranger started to form a new plan of attack. Standing dead center in the window's line of view the dog began to bark again. 

Ready to strangle the mutt, the stranger slowly stood up not noticing a small aqua-haired child climbing out her window to pet the sweet little doggy. It's safe to say she saw him first, inhaling to let loose a scream that would leave her last to eat dust. By chance the stranger looked up, then growled while snatching the girl from her drainpipe and covering her mouth with a rough hand. 

The girl bit his hand and continued to kick him in the shin. Quickly the stranger grabbed her hair and pulled until tears of pain welled up in her eyes. Her thrashing soon stopped. In a harsh baritone the stranger began to speak. "Knock off the crap and I'll let go" Slowly the girl nodded, and he removed his hand. "Now kid, What's your name" it was an order not a question. 

With small sniffles the girl responded, "B-bra…Who a-are you?" Backing away the Bra's back hit the dog, which had moved closer. The stranger gave her a devilish smirk, one that could match her father's. 

"Why Keiran of course."

**A/n- **-_-'?… ^_-?… o_O?… 


	2. Dream like qualities

Just fiddling 

The Long Way Around

"Why Keiran of course." 

"W-what do you w-want?" The girl stared at him petrified. There something so familiar about her. He could swear she was, no, no her ki was different. It seemed more in tune with this mud ball of a planet, not the monkey wrench his was to the system. And her hair and eyes, he had never seen someone with such blue pigment before. Maybe it was common here he hadn't really paid any attention before now. 

Snapping out of it Keiran realized Bra was coming out of her stupor, _what to do_. Now armed with the knowledge that Ottama and his goons weren't on his back as of yet, Keiran had the dilemma of quietly reinstating his hostage to it's natural habitat and finding a way for her not to spill out his existence to a daddy that could pound him to New Vegetasei and back. _But her father on the other hand… he seemed_- behind bra the dog whined. "Oh shut up you," Keiran reached over Bra to finally show the miserable mutt why no one defies of the ouji and lives… in some cases. But a small hand slapped him across the face with all the unleashed fury of a seven-year-old. _Well this is only going to end in tears._

"Don't. Hurt. The. Doggy.," she said with an exaggerated pause after each word, jabbing a finger in his chest. The air around Bra crackled as her power shot through the roof. Keiran's eyes widened a fraction. _Mayhap mine._ The blue of her eyes flickered green and her hair slowly rose. At the end of the small extended finger a pale yellow energy ball began to form. 

"Don't. EVER. Hurt. A. Doggy." The energy ball pulsed and grew an inch or two after each word. She leaned in and pushed the finger in Keiran's face. "Okay?" Menacingly she brought the small, but potent, energy ball between Keiran's eyes. Fighting the urge to blink he stared into the light, and responded with calculated nonchalance 

 "Yes M'lady." Bra just stared at him, confused. Keiran mentally slapped himself and summarized. "Fine" 

The unnatural wind calmed, and the golden glow Bra had formed dissipated, as did the attack. "Okay!" All giggles and sunshine now as if she hadn't delivered a basic death threat, Bra hung off the burly stray's neck, laughing. "So what's his name?" 

"How do you know it's a he?" 

"Because I know. So what's his name?"

"Bob." 

"You made that up."

"Your point?"

"It's not his real name"

"How do you know it's not?"

"Because I know" Bra giggled again and whispered something in the mutt's ear. The stray stopped panting and seemingly leaned his head in to listen. Bra pulled back and stared the dog in the eye. Keiran just stared period. _This is one nut job of a planet._ After a few seconds Bra nodded sagely and turned to Keiran. 

"He says his name is Ashley." He nearly fell over at this statement. It took a moment for him to recover. 

"Does he now?"

"Yep, ask him for yourself."

"I'll take your word on it." And again Bra gave into girlish laughter. Keiran sighed and slumped down, sitting cross-legged, throwing rationality to the wind. "What now?"

"He says you look funny" 

Despite himself Keiran glared at the mutt. Then he remembered who this was coming from. Before replying, he took his time to fall back on the grass and stare up into the sky. _Blue…_ "Does he now?"

"Yep." Bra grinned in childish mirth, then sat on his chest. "And he says you smell funny too." Keiran didn't bother to look up, but closed his eyes waiting for lightning to strike him down. 

"How am I not surprised"

"Prolly because you think funny too."

"Hit the nail on the head"

"Huh?" Bra scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Yep" She brightened up immediately, and started picking at weeds. The mutt, Ashley, apparently felt lonely left standing and flopped down on Keiran's legs. 

For awhile it was silent. Peaceful even. It was proving to be a beautiful spring day, with a few puffy clouds casting patchy rolling shadows. The breeze was slight and warm, ruffling the cut-needing grass and playing with Bra's hair. It carried the sweet smell of flowers, and scent of far off rain. Keiran was sure he was the only one here, able to pick the last up. It was like some kind of thick drowsy blanket had covered him up, all he wanted to do was doze under shade of the dome-house, without a care until he became a part of the scenery. He needed time to adjust to everything. Nevertheless at the same time he knew that sleeping his worries away wouldn't help anything, plans needed to be made and carried out. _But his own mother…_

The multitude of blues and greens to were new and overwhelming to Keiran. New Vegetasei is chaotic mess, blistering heat during the day, freezing at night in the inhabitant areas. The ground's dry and cracking at the equator and a permanent ice box at either pole, which shift every 300 years or so. The only real constant is red. The sun is red. The sky is red. The stars, the dirt, the plants, all are god awful clashing different versions of red. Nothing so beautifully harmonic or tranquil as here. _Ah the joys of natural planetary existence._

So lost in the moment was he, that when Bra complained of being cold he shook out of his stupor and wrapped her up in his coat without a thought, simply content to be helpful for once. 

"Eeww," Bra whined with half heartedly. She huddled against his right arm and pointed to his left with one hand, pulling the heavy coat around tighter with the other. "What'd you do?" What she was referring to was half way healed mass of red between his elbow and shoulder. "And did it happen the same time as that?" She said, shifting her point to his face, and trying to hold back a yawn. Apparently the day had affected her as well.

"Yep." Keiran worked on suppressing a yawn on his own. 

"Why?" Bra cuddled closer to him. Her eyes slowly began to close and each question was slower and spoken softer then the last. Keiran slipped into a groggy monotone to her constant battering. 

"People suck." 

"Why?" 

"They're egotistic"

"What's that mean?"

"They're self centered."

"What does that mean?"

"They don't care about anyone but themselves"

"Oh." Bra paused, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why-," Bra paused again to remember the word "Why are they e-go-sick?"

"They're all inbred" It was silent for a second time. Keiran watched the clouds placidly, studying the wind made eddies and swirls. He had time to wonder what was it exactly that he was doing, trespassing in some steroid popper's lawn with a child sitting on him absentmindedly plucking grass to cover his arm and a snoring dog named Ashley laying across his ankles. All in all it was a good twenty minutes of pensive ponderment.

"Keiran… What's inbred?" 

This time he did slap himself. 

__

Bra giggled, her energy renewed. She bounced off Keiran and to her feet, grabbing his good arm. "Come on its lunch time"

"Lunch?"

"Well maybe only brunch, but I'm still hungry. So let's go get some food."

Keiran perked up a great deal at the mention of a meal. Up and stretching he frowned, "I haven't seen any game bigger then a Rictat since I got here." He sent a sidelong glance at the stray. "Where do you keep the herds?"

Bra continued to pull him towards a side door of the dome-house, "In the kitchen silly."

"Kit-shin?" His frown deepened and he looked suspiciously at Bra, then back to the house. Granted it was big, but still… "In there?"

But Bra's attention was focused on a green pad next to the door, on which she placed her free hand. In a second the door was open. Bra turned back to the dog. "You're not really supposed to go in-" The stray whined pleadingly. "Buuuut if you're quiet I don't think no one will notice.", then as an after thought, "Really really quiet because Trunks brought Goten over and Krillin and Gohan and Pan came early to help out with the cookout. Okay?" Again the dog stopped panting and dipped his head in agreement. "Okay" And again Keiran was floored. 

Skipping Bra led the way through a dimly lit hall, the stray and Keiran in tow, the latter barely suppressing the urge to look at everything at once. The bizarreness of painted rectangles scattered on the walls, and upside down colored-glass domes on the ceilings, among everything else, was only feeding his culture shock. 

Bra skipped sharply to the left, into a blindingly white room. "Don't worry I'll make lunch. You can sit there." She pointed to a line of stools on the outside of a countertop jutting out from the wall. Dumbly Keiran sat in the closest chair, and the stray at his feet. Bra hummed and out of tune song while she open a low cabinet grabbing a small package. "Spaghetti or Hamburgers?"  

"Uh…"

"We have roast beef and potatoes too. But they come with green beans. Ick"

Keiran slowly caught on, she was inquiring about his ration preference, not that it made a difference. Spahgetie made as much sense to him as the scraps metal the people here squeezed themselves into to get place to place. "Doesn't matter."

"Okay, Ashley what do you want?" There was a pause. "You like green beans? Really? Okay!"

From the package she pulled out 3 capsules, pushed in the device on the top and tossed them at the far wall. Keiran in spite of himself jumped at the explosion and stared shamelessly at the huge metal boxes that had materialized out of thin air. As an explanation Bra supplied, "Mom likes to store in bulk." 

She rummaged around in another cabinet, and soon stood up with a big ceramic bowl in her hands. After filling it with tap water she placed it in front of the stray, and walked to the nearest box, opened it with a door he hadn't noticed, a crack and then slammed it shut. "Nope… Keiran this one's yours." Bra moved to the next one, the whole side swung outward, then shut. "Nope…" She glanced back at him. Giggling again but in an eerily serious tone she said, "Don't Be shy silly we can feed a whole _army, now dig in" Hesitantly Keiran got up and made his way to the first box._

An/ -_-' ^_-? 0_o? 


End file.
